Alternating current (AC) power distribution is the dominant form of power distribution. AC power distribution is commonly delivered as single phase power or multi-phase power. Multi-phase systems carry two or more alternating currents, each of which has a phase offset from the others. This allows multi-phase systems to transmit more power compared to single phase power systems. A typical example of a multi-phase system is a three-phase electric power system. In a multi-phase system, a voltage regulator controller is used to maintain local operational control of the multiple connected single phase mechanisms that make up the multi-phase system. Current multi-phase control systems are typically restricted to operation of only one of the single phase mechanisms in the multi-phase system. Multi-phase control systems capable of controlling multiple mechanisms with one control are typically dependent upon having multiple processing units for each of the multiple mechanisms and phases.
Additionally, in multi-phase systems, one or two of the phases may occasionally become non-energized due to failures or scheduled outings, often related to maintenance. When a phase is de-energized, the corresponding current may be out of phase when the non-energized phase is re-energized. This may cause the multi-phase system to become unbalanced. The present disclosure provides solutions to remedy the short-comings of existing multi-phase control.